El Amor y otras Mentiras
by mimiSwc
Summary: UA.Soñar en ser una Julieta cuando tu Romeo no te ve como tal es un error y más aún si está enamorado de tu mejor amiga y casi hermana, entonces qué deberías hacer? Cambiar por supuesto.
1. La decisión

DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECE, ES INVETO ÚNICA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE J.K ROWLING a quien le etsoy muy agradecida no solo por haber creado esta gran saga sino permitirnos a nosotros,amantes de su histora el poder escribir nuestras versiones de los hechos yo soy simplemente una servidora que toma prestados sus personajes y que se dedica a jugar con ellos de la mejor manera que puede.

Soy nueva en esto así que no se esperen GRAN cosa =) agradecería enormemente sus RR serán de gran ayuda aunque me estén mandando a la mierda xDDD, me ayudarán mucho en serio n-n

Este fic está inspirado en la obra ''ÉL, NO ES MI HERMANO!'' que me deleitó y em animó a escrivir mi propia versión, lo recomiendo a todos los amantes del D&G n.n  
>y ahora sí, prosigan a leer =D<p>

* * *

><p>LA PERVERCION DEL AMOR<p>

En la vida de Lily Potter no había lugar para el amor, sencillamente era algo que no podía soportar. Desde que su Primer y último amor la haya rechazado dejó (o intentó) de creer en él, y de ello ya habían pasado unos cuantos años  
>-FLASH BACK-<br>En el prestigioso instituto de Howarts Hight una muchacha de no más de 13 años se encontraba nerviosa delante del que tendría que ser su compañero de vida, o así lo había planeado ella desde su niñez

El chico se mostraba un hubiera habría hecho algo grave, alguna travesura que se le escapara de las manos y dejó su mente divagar por cuál sería el motivo de la citación con él.

-Scorp yo…- empezó ella al fin mirándole a los ojos. –Yo te quiero!  
>Él la miró dulcemente, si algo le gustaba de aquella niña era su valentía para decir las cosas.<br>-Yo también te quiero Lilu, era eso lo que querías decirme?- Sus palabras eran dulces, muy dulces. Pero para ella fueron como una daga al corazón.  
>-No… Así no… yo te quiero como una chica a un chico, no como un hermano Scorpius- Volvió a arremeter ella, pero al ver la estupefacción del muchacho ante la respuesta de la chiquilla bajó la mirada,- desde que te conocí, desde que te conocí no he podido verte como un hermano, a ti no...-<br>-Lily- no iba a dejarla terminar-pequeña…  
>-NO, PEQUEÑA NO- Lily se exaltó.- Soy sólo un año menor a ti!...- prosiguió al mirar la cara de incredibilidad de él - Scorpius por favor… yo te quiero<br>-Y yo a ti Lily, pero no de la misma forma… lo siento – Él la corto e hizo ademán de tocarle la mejilla con su mano cuando vio como los ojos de la niña se humedecían pero ella se alejó un paso hacia atrás. No comprendía que él le hiciera eso, precisamente ÉL, es que acaso había malinterpretado las cosas? Es que aquellos mimos que solo guardaba para ella no eran lo que ella pensaba? No podía creerlo… Tantas ilusiones se había llegado a hacer para esto? Entonces sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse, quería salir de allí. Debía salir de allí.

-Yo… Yo siento mucho esto, lo siento mucho- se disculpó sin saber siquiera por qué y entonces salió corriendo.  
>Había llegado hasta los jardines traseros de la institución, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo corriendo ni tampoco le importaba, solamente quería llorar y desahogarse, volvió la mirada hacia atrás, esperando, inconscientemente tal vez, ver al chico siguiéndola pero no fue así, estaba sola; se sentía sola.<br>-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-  
>Aquel pasillo era algo estrecho; aunque podían caber dos personas perfectamente, largo; mucha gente prefería tomar uno más corto. Cada vez que lo recorría el amargo recuerdo de su declaración de amor la invadía, aunque él, al parecer ya lo había olvidado. Ella lo seguía intentando.<p>

Al principio fue difícil, pero pasaron los meses y Scorpius se lo había tomado como un mero capricho de una adolescente así que las cosas volvieron a ser lo que eran, incluso mejoró, se mimaban a cada momento y se contaban todos sus secretos entre otras múltiples cosas.

Decidió dejar aquellos pensamientos de lado y concentrarse en otras cosas, como por ejemplo el examen de historia que tendrían al día siguiente o las explicaciones que le daría a su madre por aquella notificación por parte de la profesora Umbrige, aquella bruja quería obligarla a abrir a una pobre ranucha indefensa delante de toda la clase por el simple hecho de haberse reído del ridículo pañuelo estampado de gato que llevaba en el cuello, por favor si era horrible! Es más, había hecho su obra del día convirtiendo la clase de biología que todos odiaban en algo más ameno y divertido y aún así la profesora montó en cólera y decidió avisar a sus padres. Con su padre podía lidiar, pero su madre… definitivamente su madre era muy complicada de convencer y ella quería el fin de semana libre.

Quería aprovecharlo al máximo, estar con Scorpius, ver una película junto a él, caminar cogidos de la mano y dejarse llevar… -pero qué hago?- pensó- se suponía que yo ya le había olvidado! Vamos Lily, tú no crees en el amor…- intentó convencerse- Ok, Lily, se suponía que tú estabas planeando la estrategia adecuada para que tu madre no te mate y puedas tener el fin de semana libre-

Seguía caminando a lo largo del pasillo es más ya había planeado una perfecta estrategia cuando pudo escuchar unas risas conocidas, tal vez curiosidad la estaba matandoy caminó mas rápido. Ya las oía demasiado cerca, incluso podía distinguirlas con claridad y entender lo que decían -Para Scorpius!...nos pueden ver- Deseó no haberlo escuchado… Aquello la hizo acelerar aún más el ritmo casi corría.

Y ahí estaban ellos, aquel falso Romeo con el que soñaba cada noche e imaginaba un cuento de Hadas, él tenía tomada por la cintura a su prima y la estrechaba a sí mismo con fuerza mientras ella soltaba alguna risilla tonta.

Volvía a romperle el corazón.

Pasaron unos instantes hasta que ellos se dieron cuenta de su presencia y se separaron sorprendidos pero sonrientes, Rose, su prima; la saludó risueña pero Scorp la miró sorprendido  
>-Qué haces aquí Lily?- le preguntó de inmediato.<p>

La chica salió del trance en el que se encontraba y al ver como la cara de sorpresa de Scorp empezaba a ser una de preocupación reunió todas sus fuerzas e intento esbozar una sonrisa

-Pues pasaba por aquí, sabes que me encanta venir por este sitio- miró a Rose, sonrojada pero Alegre y sonriente, y entonces sintió odio, odio hacia ella.

-Bueno… esto… nosotros…- empezó Scorpius

-Nosotros estamos saliendo Lilu, desde hoy- esta vez fui Rose quien habló.

La había llamado lilu, cómo se atrevía aquella traidora? esos pensamientos invadieron la mente de Lily y se alegró al pensar que su tío la podría desheredar, ya que como la había amenazado de pequeña, si se atrevía a salir con un Malfoy no le temblaría la mano a la hora de hacer el testamento y aún así la envidiaba.

-Bueno, he de marcharme… eso sí, no quiero ser tía antes de tiempo he?- bromeó aunque por dentro ardía del dolor, los otros dos intentaron hablarle pero ella ya se había girado y comenzado a caminar a paso ligero cada vez que se alejaba de ellos caminaba más deprisa, necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba a Hugh

Hught Weasley estaba sentado sobre la hierva fresca del jardín trasero de howarts, había estado esperando allí a su pequeña Lily desde que se enteró de lo sucedido entre Rose y Scorpius

-FLASH BACK-  
>Un joven pelirrojo caminaba por los pasillos de howarts con el fin de encontrar a su hermana cuando de repente se topó con un escena poco sorprendente, su hermana Rose estaba besándose de manera descarada con el Heredero de los Malfoy, la familia enemiga de su padre.<br>-Ejem- los interrumpió- EJEM- volvió a carraspear al ver que ninguno de los dos deparaba en su presencia. Ellos al fin lo miraron sonrientes.

-Hola Hugh!- saludó su hermana alegre sin embargo él la fulminó con la mirada

-venía a decirte que papá llamó para preguntar sobre tu presentación en aquel concurso que mencionaste en casa, dijo que l llamaras.

-De ac..- intentó responder la joven, sin embargo el chico ya se había girado para irse dejando a un Scorpius y una Rose sorprendidos ante el comportamiento de aquel chico que era por lo general muy dulce y amable.

Entonces Hught recorría las instalaciones de aquel centro hasta llegar al jardín, sabía que ella acudiría a él, y él la esperaría con los brazos abiertos.

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Al fin la vio, caminaba rápidamente e incluso parecía no tocar el suelo, estaba muy afectada, aunque no la veía bien lo notaba.

-Lilu…- no llegó a acabar porque la chica se lanzó a sus brazos y él no tardó en corresponderle, podía notar la amargura de las lágrimas de Lily que se adherían a su piel, Lágrimas que inconscientemente provocaron su hermana, aunque quería a su hermana, amaba a Lily, no como a una mujer o al menos creía eso Lily), pero la amaba, daría lo que fuese por ella y sabía que ella por él haría lo mismo. No perdonaría a nadie si se atrevía a hacerle daño a la pelirroja, ni siquiera si ese alguien era su propia hermana o incluso él mismo.

Y así pasaron las horas, no les importó que en aquel momento hayan comenzado las clases, era su última preocupación en aquel momento.

Al cabo de un rato, Hugh notó que la pelirroja ya no lloraba pero soltaba pequeños gemidos y se dio cuenta que aquella chica había caído en los brazos de Morfeo , sonrió triste al prever lo que pasaría tiempo después y acto seguido la estrechó entre sus brazos y observaba como la chica sonreía triste y pronunciaba el nombre de su amor en un débil gemido.

Notó sus parpados pesados al intentar abrilos lo consiguió, se había quedado dormida, tantas lágrimas derramadas por sus ojos no eran nada en comparación con las lágrimas derramadas por su corazón.

Ya era tarde, seguramente los alumnos estaban a punto de salir, tendría que ir a por sus cosas sin ser vista, no le apetecía tener qu dar explicaciones.

Rememorizó todo lo pasado aquella tarde, desde su estancia en el largo pasillo, hasta la escena privada de su prima Rose y Scorpius y entonces su alma volvió a romperce en mil pedazos. Aguantaba las ganas de llorar pero el dolor en su pecho era demasiado grande, tal vez sus amigas le dirían que estaba exagerando pero, Cómo iban ellas a entender lo que sentía? Llevaba enamorada de ese chico desde que tiene uso de razón, desde que lo vio que no dejaba de pensar en él, Cómo debía sentarle a ella que el único chico a quien había amado y seguramente sólo podría amar se enamorara de su casi hermana? Por dios cómo dolía.

Quiso dejar de pensar en ello e intentó moverse pero sintió los fuertes brazos de sus primos abrazándola y cuando giró la mirada vio que Hugh también cayó rendido y posaba su cabeza sobre el arbol con los labios entre abiertos y entonces sonrió con ternura. Su primo Hugh, su amado Hugh siempre estaría por ella, acunándola en sus brazos cuando se semtía intranquila, como en aquel momento. No quiso despertarle, pero si no lo hacía podrían cerrar en colegio y ellos quedarían dentro así que empezó a darle pequeños golpecitos en la espalda hasta que este reaccionó.

-Hola preciosa- le sonrió de forma tierna

-Hola…- le devolvió la sonrisa-deberíamos ir saliendo Hugh, podríamos quedarnos encerrados- no parecía preocupada más bien divertida no obstante tenía razón.

-Sí, será mejor que vayamos a por nuestras cosas-

Salieron del recinto con dirección a sus respectibas aulas, de camino pero, escucharon las empalagosas voces de Rose y Scorpius, Lily cerró los ojos,-Por dios, dos veces en un mismo día no…- pensó la joven. Siguieron su ruta en silencio hasta coger sus cosas y marcharse.

Lily miraba sin punto fijo por la ventana del copiloto del coche de Hugh, normalmente a ella la llevaba Scorpius, pero aquel día supuso que él preferiría acompañar a Rose y a ella no le apetecía ver como su amor y su prima intimaban con ella delante. No le apetecía ser espectadora de aquel romance que era su pesadilla.

-Cómo te sientes Lily?- Intentó comenzar una conversación

-Cómo quieres que me sienta Hugh? Qué hau de malo en mí? Se miró a sí misma y se observó lentamenre –Bueno vale, no visto demasiado cool, y bueno, tal vez este chándal (1) no me favorezca pero…-

-Lils, no te comas la cabeza, eres preciosa-la miró- Bueno, igual no sacas a relucir toda tu belleza pero estás genial, créeme-

-gracias...- respondió –aunque sé que soy un saco de patatas…- pensó en silencio, sabía que si lo decía él le llevaría la contraria, se entristeció al pensarlo. Hugh pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

-Si tan mal te ves, por qué no cambias? Es decir si tan poco te gustas, por qué no cambias? Yo no lo veo necesario pero si tú no te gustás no esperes gustar a los demás.

-Y de qué serviría el cambio? Scorpius jamás me verás como otra cosa que no sea una hermana..

-Yo pensaba que ya no creías en el amor Lils- Lily calló.- Eres hermosa, no te limítes sólo a amar a un hombre, hay cientos esperándote-la animaba-como por ejemplo yo- pensó sin atreverse a decírselo a la cara.

Lily bajó la mirada y se permitió pensar en él y en aquella situación-Tal vez es hora de un cambio- decidió sin decirlo mientras miraba el paisaje que dejaba atrás.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el primer cap! iré subiendo entre semana y bueno el capítulo es relativamente cortito pero tengan en cuenta que es una introducción y al ser nueva tampoco puedo darles mucho más ^^'<br>Gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia en leerlo y aquellos que dediquen un poquito de su tiempo a enviarme un RR =)  
>GRACIAS!<p> 


	2. El comienzo del comienzo

Un Laargo Comienzo.

Sí, definitivamente necesitaba un cambio, y no un cambio cualquiera un C A M B I O, fuera malos modales, fuera aspecto de monja, FUERA, ADIÓS, AU REVOIR  
>La vieja Lily Luna Potter tenía que dejar el cascaron de oruga para convertirse en una bella e intrépida mariposa...Bueno, vale, tal vez veía demasiadas películas melodramáticas. Por el momento no había hecho nada para remediar todo aquello, además sólo habían pasado unas cuantas horas (unas cuantas eternas y lentísimas horas) desde que la pequeña del clan Potter había pillado infraganti a su queridísima prima Rose con el imbécil de su mejor amigo. Gracias a ellos no había casi podido pegar ojo, se pasó la mayor parte de la noche llorando y lamentándose, ¿Cómo era posible que le hayan hecho tal cosa a ella, a ELLA? ¿No se suponía que eran los tres mosqueteros? ¿No se suponía que Rose jamás haría tal cosa a sabiendas de que ella amaba con locura al maldito Scorpius Malfoy?<br>Al parecer el mundo giraba pero ella se había caído en medio del espacio y no encontraba la manera de regresar a su órbita.

Las voces de sus hermanos peleando por quien tomaba el último trozo de biscocho se fundían con los gritos de su madre para 'despertar' a la pelirroja –LiLy Luna Potter Weasly, como no bajes ya…- Oh, oh aquella era la señal que de ¨cómo no bajes iré a por ti¨de mamá. Odiaba que dijeran su nombre completo, casi siempre era un sinónimo de: estás en problemas pero dicho en ese tono y siendo Ginevra Molly Potter quien lo dice ya era un aviso de sentencia de muerte.

Lily Potter pensaba en lo duro que era ser hija de Ginny Potter acostada boca abajo y con la almohada tapándole la cabeza impidiendo así que la luz se filtrara apenas por su cara.

-Vale mamá, ya voy- arrastró las palabras como si le costasen un esfuerzo enorme. La verdad es que no estaba dormida, se había levantado hace un rato pero se dedicó a reflexionar con los ojos cerrados, intentaba planear una manera de hacer un cambio que hiciese que Scorp se fijase en su presencia y dejara a Rose por ella – ¿En qué estás pensando Lily? ÉL no es así- se dijo así misma, él jamás se fijaría en una chica bella pero estúpida al menos para una relación seria y estable por eso le encantaba, le encantaba que él fuera diferente, la volvía completamente loca y la llenaba con solo dedicarle una mirada y, por mucho que ella dijese que no creía en el amor Scorpius Malfoy era su único y verdadero amor y debía luchar por él.

Ya estaba de camino al lavabo cuando escuchó a su hermano Albus hablar con su madre mencionando a Scorp y aquello le interesó en demasía así que se acercó para escuchar más.  
>-Ya hablé con tu papá y me djo que irías SÓLO si en el próximo examen de biología sacas un notable-<br>-¡Pero mamá!, sabes que ESO es imposible…- Pobre Albus, sólo con soportar a aquella rana con sombrero se merecía un premio, Pensó Luna.  
>-Lo siento Albus, es la última palabra de Harry…-<br>-está bien, si con eso puedo pasar un semana con Scorp y los demás lo intentaré, ¡Qué remedio! – Así se habla hermanito… espera un momento, ¿Una semana sin la presencia de su Scorp? ¿UNA SEMANA? Ay, no… ¿qué voy a hacer?- volvió a arremeter la pequeña en silencio, ¿cómo se supone que haría para llamar la tención de Scorpius? Debía pensar algo y rápido.

SL~

Ahora solo quedaban Ginevra y Lilian en la casa, todo estaba muy tranquilo.

-Lily si sigues levantándote a esta hora siempre llegarás tarde, ¿Por qué no utilizas el despertador?- sí, mamá se había convertido en toda una madre responsable… más o menos.- pensó Luna.

-Mamá, ayer me fui muy tarde de a dormir y bueno he de decirte una cosa- Lily estaba de espaldas a su madre removiendo su mochila para hacer sitio al zumo de ciruela casero que le había preparado Ginny esa mañana, la cocina era muy amplia más en aquel momento se le encojía- verás antes de que digas nada en mi favor he de decir que esa desquiciada me tiene manía, ¡lo juro!

-Lily Luna Potter-se acercó hasta ponerse a su lado y mirarla fijamente- ¿Qué-has-hecho?

Lily estaba un poco nerviosa, ya había hablado el día anterior con su padre, no le costó convencerlo pues él también había sufrido a aquella arrogante y bochornosa mujer aún así no pudo evitar que la reprendiera aunque lo peor estaba por venir.

-Toma- le extendió una papel a su madre, no temblaba pero miraba para otro lado. Ginny lo tomó con cansancio, no es que estuviera acostumbrada a eso pero tampoco le sorprendía. Pasaron unos minutos y decidió mirar a su madre que miraba estupefacta la hoja con los labios entre abiertos y de repente pasó,algo inusual, algo patético y poco probable, Ginevra Molly Weasly no paraba de reír, se retorcía con las manos en su estómago y aquello provocó que la pequeña Potter la siguiera. Y ahí estaban las dos, madre e hija luchando por vencer al ataque de risa.

-Lily, pequeña, ¿se lo has enseñado a tu padre?-

-Sí mamá, y quiero que sepas que no volverá a suceder- dijo un poco más tranquila.

-Jajaja… aah, no te preocupes, esta Dolores es un caso… cuando yo tenía tu edad….- empezó a recordar la madre, en aquel momento Luna pudo respirar tranquila, había imaginado otra cosa, algo más violento, algo más Ginny Potter.

-Bueno, lo que quiero decirte es que esa mujer está loca- le devolvió el papel firmado.- aún así no te acostumbres a esto, ¿he señorita?

-Claro que no mamá, ah! Ahora que me acuerdo, hoy llegaré tarde iré comprar un par de cosas con Hugo al salir de clases tal vez cenemos fuera, ¿de acuerdo?- Lily ya estaba de camino a la puerta.

-Está bien, si vas a llegar antes de la cena avísame, por cierto cariño- Gin se asomó a la entrada- estás castigada.

Enseguida Lily se giró con la boca abierta - ¿QUÉ?-

-Que como no te des prisa llegarás tarde y que estás castigada.

-Pero, pero…-

-Nada de peros y ahora LARGO.- Sentenció la Potter, Lily suspiró y salió corriendo, tendría que llamar a Hugo y con un poco de suerte él iría a recojerla y la acercaría a la escuela.

-¿si?

-Hugo, hola verás, jejeje….

-Lily? Por qué me llamas a esta hora? No deberías estar en clase?- se escuchó un Hugo interesado.

-Sí, debería, bueno aún no entro a clases es decir… como no me ayudes voy a llegar tarde!

-Je…

-No te rías! No es gracioso, ¿sabes? Y bueno, vas a ayudarme o no?

-Lo siento pero es que… sí iré en 5 minutos.

-Tres.

-¿qué?

- Que te quiero aquí en tres minutos.

-Lily- suspiró- vale, está bien estaré allí en dos minutos- lily sonrió, sabía que no llegaría ni en dos ni en tres ni en cinco minutos pero sabía que iría tan rápido como le fuese posible- te quiero.

A los diez minutos de haber llamado ya estaba en la puerta de la Institución corriendo lo más rápido que podía para que el conserje no le cerrara la puerta y cuando lo vio acercarse aumentó su velocidad.

Una vez dentro caminó deprisa con la respiración entrecortada, aún había gente por los pasillos pero ella tomaría un atajo, su atajo.

Al encontrarse delante del pasillo secreto se paró en seco, ¿y si ellos estaban allí otra vez? Imposible, ya eran horas de clase y nadie podría estar merodeando por pasillos secretos para darse el lote con su respectiva pareja así que tomó una bocanada de aire y con paso ligero se encaminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al final y girar a la izquierda.

Tocó varias veces la puerta hasta escuchar un leve- ¿si?- entonces abrió la puerta y se asomó – buenos días señorita Potter- el profesor Lonbotton la miró con gentileza – ¿debo recordarle que ha llegado tarde?- Lily negó con la cabeza- Muy bien, siéntese con Nott y abra su libro por la página 137 por favor- El profesor Lombotton era viejo amigo de sus padres, amigos de instituto y ahora amigos de casi toda la vida, era un hombre delgado que solía vestir trajes en general, gentil y amable por naturaleza aunque a veces tímidos incluso con sus alumnos, por eso era muchas veces el blanco perfecto para bromas singulares que a Lily molestaban de sobre manera incluso durante un tiempo se llegó a pensar que Lily estaba enamorada del profesor pero ella supo deshacer el rumor.

Al cabo de un par de horas Lily estaba recostada sobre su árbol favorito, miraba el cielo azul surcado por esponjosas y cándidas nubes, solía aprovechar la hora del recreo para ir a descansar al jardín trasero. Normalmente iba acompañada por Hugo o por Scorpius pero en aquella ocasión no estaba Hugo para acompañarla, él había ido a hacer unos papeleos con su madre y ella no estaba dispuesta a pedirle a Scorpius que la acompañase.

Sintió la presencia de alguien cuando un cuerpo cálido chocó suavemente con el suyo, entonces sin abrir del todo los ojos aspiró profundamente llenándose los pulmones del dulce y varonil aroma de aquel que se había atrevido a irrumpir en su descanso, sabía perfectamente quien era y no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerase.

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó con un deje de desconfianza-¿se te perdió algo Malfoy?

-aah, así que ahora soy Malfoy ¿eh?- abrió los ojós y miró a su derecha ahí estaba él con aquellos grandes y embriagadores ojos grises- ¿Qué pasa?- Mierda, se había quedado anonada aquellos ojos que la volvían loca.

-Nada- solo pudo responder sin apartar la vista de él.

-Ayer te vi salir con Hugo… ¿tenéis algo?- preguntó el algo inseguro.

-Para nada per… ¿qué hacías tú espiándome?-apartó la vista mirando hacia adelante.

-Pensé que al igual querrías que te dejase por casa, ya sabes como no vivimos muy lejos y tal pues…

-¿Y hacer de mal tercio? No gracias.

-Lily…

-Y bueno, ¿Por qué creías que Hugo y yo tenemos _algo_?- preguntó más relajada la pequeña.

-No sé… salíais de la mano se os veía muy cómodos, ¿sabías que muchos primos están actualmente casados?- Lily lo miró estupefacta. ¿Ella y Hugo? NO, o sea EEECS- E incluso tienen hijos- añadió al ver la cara de asco de la pobre muchacha y rió divertido al ver su cara incrédula.

-Qué asco, para empezar, él es mi primo casi hermano, besarlo sería como besar a James! Y segundo contigo solía también ir de la mano y no quería decir que fuésemos nada- al decir esto último sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rosado más su mirada seveía triste.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos y aunque no era para nada cómodo ninguno de los dos hacía nada por impedirlo hasta que Scopr se cansó.

-Ey, tengo un videojuego nuevo, ¿quieres venir a probarlo?-

-hmmm, no puedo- dijo rascándose la barbilla- Tengo que ir al centro a comprar un par de cosas-

-Te acompaño.

-Tranquilo, iré con Hugo-

-No importa, os acompaño, necesitaréis un adulto.- dijo con solemnidad.

-Ajá y tú eres ese adulto ¿no?- lo miró burlona- no te preocupes, además tú tendrás cosas que hacer con Rose, tu _novia_.- Una corriente dolorosa pasó a través de su espina dorsal.

-Sí, pero quiero hacer cosas con mi mejor amiga y no veo nada malo en ello.- la miró serio, desde el día anterior había estado comportándose raro, lo evitaba y no contestaba a sus llamadas- Además la semana que viene hay vacaciones y Albus, Ted, Ryan y yo hemos decidido irnos por ahí y no te veré en toda una semana así que quería aprovechar para estar contigo.

Lily se ruborizó ante la confesión del rubio- Maldito rubio oxigenado- pensó – ¿por qué tú?- iba a decir algo pero el timbre que avisaba que el recreo había terminado y debían regresar a sus clases ya había sonado así que se levantó y sin mirarlo dijo- Respondeme una pregunta ¿Quién es tu novia? ¿Rose o yo? - aunque no lo veía porque estaba de espaldas a él pudo imaginarse su cara descompuesta por la pregunta de la muchacha, tal vez lo dejaría algo descolocado pero era la verdad- Piensa las cosas antes de decirlas y piensa a quien se las dices.

Y se fue, dejando a un Scorpius confundido por su comportamiento y más aún con aquellas palabras.

SL~

No sabía si estaba enfadad o dolida o las dos cosas, sinceramente Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy era un completo idiota, decía cada cosa… y lo peor es que no era consciente de ello! Y qué culpa tenía ella? Pues ninguna! Pero así estaba el mundo, aunque en aquel momento odiara a la bruja de Rose no quería que nadie le hiciera daño, ella era muy importante para ella por muy enfadad que estuviese.

Ya estaba casi en la entrada de su salón y veía a la gente entrar tranquilamente y también vio a Rose con la mirada triste y se acercó a ella.

-Ey, ¿qué pasa?- sin poder evitarlo se preocupó.

-Es que… es que…¡ Es que Scorp es idiota de remate!

-A ver, cuéntame, ¿qué ha pasado?- aunque no quería saberlo notó que su prima necesitaba hablar con alguien.- vamos aprovecha que aún no llegó el profesor de Historia.- Rose le sonrió.

-bueno… es que… ¿sabes? ¡Aunque soy su novia me trata como antes! Y siempre me está hablando de lo maravillosa que eres y hoy me dijo que quería ir contigo a pasar el recreo y bueno yo… yo me puse celosa.- aquello era nuevo, la perfectísima y rectísima Rose ¿celosa de ella? ¿Vale y ahora qué? Saldrán los cámaras y el presentador de algún reality show y le dirá: ¡sorpresa!... ¡Anda ya!

-Rose eres perfecta cielo – y odiosa por ello. Pensó- deberías dejarte de tonterías, ¿apenas comienzan y ya tienes celos? – Negó con la cabeza- Ten cuidado porque como sigas así te puede salir una rival.

La abrazó rápidamente y se dirigió a su salón, la pobre Rose se había quedado pensativa ante la respuesta de la furiosa pelirroja.

Definitivamente era hora de comenzar el cambio… y una semana sin Malfoy era tempo suficiente para cambiar, definitivamente lo iba a hacer y entonces Scorpius sería suyo.

A la salida de clases un muchacho de cabello cobrizo ocultaba sus ojos con unas gafas de sol negras que le daban un toque misterioso y caballeresco a su imagen física, aquello hacía que más de una chiquilla soltara una risita coqueta cuando pasaban cerca de él. Estaba recostado en el deportivo negro que conducía. Le daba la impresión de que quería llamar la atención- Y si es así, ¿para qué?- pensó. Últimamente él también se comportaba de manera rara, aunque no le dio demasiada importancia y se acercó a él.

-Hola, llama a Vicky, la necesito.

-¿A Victoire? ¿Estás loca? ¿QUÉ-TE-HAS-TOMADO-HOY?- La miró perplejo.

-Nada, absolutamente nada.- sonrió para sí.

SL~

Los tres se encontraban en un centro comercial famoso por su variedad de marcas y preciosos modelos que solían exhibir, también por los grandes y espectaculares centros de belleza . Estaban exactamente en la sección de ropa interior.

-Et bien mon amour, porqoi ? Je ne te comprend pas!...

-Victoire por favor… ya te lo expliqué, quiero darme un cambio… y deja de gritar en francés que todo el mundo nos está mirando.- la miró con severidad, la verdad es que en aquel sitio estaban dando un espectáculo, cuando su prima quería podía convertirse en toda una histérica, se veía muy graciosa gesticulando exageradamente mientras chillaba en francés pero en aquel momento la abochornaba se sobre manera.

-OK… mais, vous devez explicagme porqoi tu…

-Sí , que tú quieres oír la verdad ya lo sé pero aquí no, tal vez cuando lleguemos a casa…- A la rubia se le iluminaron los ojos pero a los pocos segundos se tapó la boca con la mano y la miró.

-ah… pegdon mais… aujord'hui je serais avec Ted…- dijo volteando la Mirada hasta quedarse mirando un conjunto rosa pálido con detalles en dorado Lily no necesitó oír más puesto que sus orejas se enrojecieron y cayó en cuenta lo que quería decir su prima.

-Entiendo- dijo.

Después de aquel vergonzoso momento estuvieron mirando varios conjuntos, algunos extrañamente inocentes, otros más atrevidos y al final Lily tuvo que llevarse varios modelos para cada situación, cualquier persona que no la conociese diría que es una adicta a las compras y los que sí la conociecen se llevarían la mano a la cabeza y gritarían asustados. Las bolsas por supuesto las cargaba Hugo que se sentía abochornado ante las risitas indiscretas de mujeres y mujercitas que se burlaban al verlo pasar con tanta bolsa íntima femenina.

Después de aquellas compras compulsivas Lily decidió que era momento de ir a buscar lo que realmente querían así que se despidieron de la rubia y siguieron hacia la librería.

-Quiero esa- señaló la muchacha una pluma lila con piedrecitas incrustradas.

-Oh buena elección señorita, nos acaba de llegar desde Hong-Kong y usted será la primera en degustarla.- habló el dependiente, hacía muchos años ya que lo conocía, solía ir a esa tienda a comprar las plumas y tinteros que solía utilizar ella, le encantaban, los coleccionaba por épocas, rasgos etc.

-Sí, creo que ha sido la mejor compra del día, ¡gracias!- se despidío de él y fue en busca de su primo.- ¿Volvemos a casa?

Ya tenía la ropa interior, aunque la avergonzaba la idea de estar pensando en aquellas cosas, había soñado en tener momentos íntimos con el joven heredero de los Malfoy y ya tenía algún modelito para involuntariamente dejarlo sin aliento y ahora también tenía la pluma y la tinta con la que escribiría las cartas secretas que le iría enviando poco a poco… su plan era fácil, consistía en cambiar su TODO, bueno… cambiar no era la palabra, más bien era pulir, quería acercarse a él de una forma menos fraternal, quería que él la viera como una mujer y que se quedase impregnado de ella y también quería que saboreara su sentido más dulce escribiéndole cartas y poemas que le iría enviando secretamente cualquiera diría que lo tenía todo planeado pero no era así, esas cosas las hacía ya antes de proponerse estar con él, aquel jueguecito de las cartas se había ido olvidando pero cuando eran pequeños solían hacerlo mucho y muy a menudo.

-¿sabes qué?- dijo a medio camino- te invito a un helado- él la miró sorprendido- sí esta vez invito yo- al ver que el chico la miraba raro prosiguió- ¿qué? ¿Tan raro te parece?- le dijo indignada.

-Pues sí pero ya que insistes acepto.

Se encaminaron a la heladería más cercana del lugar, ella pidió helado de nata mientras él un granizado. Iban riendo sobre las locuras que les pasaban a los dos hasta que él se quedo fijamente mirándo- ¿Qué?- cuestionó Lils, él como respuesta se agachó y limpió con su lengua la mancha de helado que había quedado cerca de su labio. –gr…gracias…- sólo pudo decir aquello y seguir caminando, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que un par de ojos los miraban estupefactos e incrédulos a lo que había pasado, Luna tendría que dar muchas explicaciones al día siguiente, muchas.

* * *

><p>Waaaah cuanto tiempo sin actualizar, matadme ... y yo diciéndo que en una semana pondría el nuevo cap! u.u lo siento de veras, esa era mi intención lo juro ! per es que mi vida personal ha acaparado todos mis sentidos y no para bien =.= een fin en este me he esforzado un poco más e igual ven cosas incoherentes pues ahora mismo con las 12 menos un minuto (cuando termine de escribir esto ya seran pasadas xD) y aproveché para terminarlo, mi idea era hacer un poco hoy un poco mañana y un poco el lunes y el martes publicarlo pero dije, No micho! hazlo por la gente que quiere leer el segundo cap! así que ya me ven escribiendo sin parar, claro que todo esto he de agradecérselo a <strong>Arizgvc<strong>, **gry-hansy-sly**, **dany16**, **harryandale**, **sui24** y gracias por su RR de verdad, me han hecho muchísima ilusión y me han dado mucho apoyo para continuar ^^ os lo agradezco de todo corazón y os dedico el capítulo espero que os agrade a vosotras y a los que lean n.n.

Bueno si de caso alguna duda o lo que sea estaré encantada de leerlo, espero impaciente su opinión sobre el cap! . y hasta la próxima!


End file.
